


The Kiss

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Banners & Icons, Boys Kissing, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: So there I was, minding my own business, looking for an entirely different picture of Chris Pine for an entirely different project, when I ran across caps of him in his movie "Unstoppable". And that's when my muse kidnapped me, demanded that I take the pics of Chris and the photo of Karl that I had previously saved and photoshop the hell out of them! Which is exactly what I have spent the last three days and untold hours doing. AND  IT WAS GOOD AND YOU ARE WELCOME.Very special thanks to laughter_now for sharing the picture of Karl over on the LJ comm jim_and_bones. Without her generosity this would not have been possible. Text was supplied by the amazing sharer of my brain, brytewolf. Love you, bb.Fic inspired by this manip:Sometimes It's Better Not to Think Before you Speakby brytewolf andMe and Youby suddenlyswept.Originally posted on livejournal on August 10, 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there I was, minding my own business, looking for an entirely different picture of Chris Pine for an entirely different project, when I ran across caps of him in his movie "Unstoppable". And that's when my muse kidnapped me, demanded that I take the pics of Chris and the photo of Karl that I had previously saved and photoshop the hell out of them! Which is exactly what I have spent the last three days and untold hours doing. AND IT WAS GOOD AND YOU ARE WELCOME.
> 
> Very special thanks to laughter_now for sharing the picture of Karl over on the LJ comm jim_and_bones. Without her generosity this would not have been possible. Text was supplied by the amazing sharer of my brain, brytewolf. Love you, bb.
> 
> Fic inspired by this manip: [Sometimes It's Better Not to Think Before you Speak](http://brytewolf.livejournal.com/9117.html) by brytewolf and [Me and You](http://suddenlyswept.livejournal.com/6205.html) by suddenlyswept.
> 
> Originally posted on livejournal on August 10, 2010.

WALLPAPER  
  
[1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1024_kiss_wallie.jpg~original) | [1280 x 1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1280_kiss_wallie.jpg~original) | [ 1366 x 768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1366_kiss_wallie.jpg~original) | [1440 x 900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1440_kiss_wallie.jpg~original) | [1920 x 1200](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1920_kiss_wallie.jpg~original) | [1600 x 900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/The%20Kiss/1600kisswallie.png~original)

 

BANNERS  



End file.
